Life Of Trina
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Trina has been missing for weeks, and to her shock someone HAS been looking for her. Sequel to a "Not So Happy April Fools"
1. Looking for Trina

**_Life Of Trina._**

**_Author: Invader Johnny._**

**_Summary: Trina has been missing for weeks, and to her shock someone HAS been looking for her._**

**_Notes: This story is a sad, sad sequel to "Not so Happy April Fools" so if you did read that fic then it's a safe bet that this takes place about a month or so after Tori's death, if you havent then read it, otherwise this wont exactly make much sense._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious, Dan does, there happy? no? well neither am I!_**

**_Well onto the dark, tragic story._**

**_How I miss writing dark stuff._**

* * *

_Hi Mom, or Dad_

_Or whoever find this first, **Anyone **who gives a damn I'm sorry, I am so fucking sorry, I just can't deal with this anymore, I hate that I'm the reason everyone is unhappy, I hate that I'm the reason why you guys fight all the time and most of all I fucking hate that I'm the reason why Tori's not around anymore._

_You never said it but I can see it in your eyes, your resentful angry eyes, you two blame me for her death and you know what?_

_There's not a day where I wish I could have done things differently, where I wish I was happy for my sister's relationship I wish I told her I loved her, because I did, I still **do.**_

_So fucking much._

_What haunts me the most is knowing that I didn't just cut Tori's life short, I also ruined your lives, I ruin **Jade's** as well and it kills me, it kills me because she told me she planned to ask Tori to live with her._

_Right before she told me I was no better than the drunken bastard who ran over Tori._

_She truly did love my baby sister and I guess I was jealous, jealous of her happiness._

_Oh god if I had just taken Tori to jade's apartment they would have had a growing relationship she could have been my sister in law, she could have been your daughter in law, fuck, she could have given Tori so many little children to love and raise._

_And I took that away from them._

_She hates me now, and I deserve that hate._

_The icing on the cake? **My** date was the real cruel joke; my so called knight in shinning armor just sent Cat and Robbie with a cheerful song telling me **"April Fools you felled for it"**_

_I'm such an idiot._

_I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, I'm not going to ask for anyone's mostly because I know I don't deserve it._

_So this is my final words to you, I miss my baby sister, like all of you._

_And I'm not waiting to see her again._

_Trina Vega._

_P.S _

_Don't go looking for me, I don't want the negative atention._

Jade read the letter once again, she had stolen it out of the evidence locker, she knew she had committed a felony but she didn't care, it was the only clue she had on this case.

True, she was no detective but she _had_ committed crimes before, so why not use her knowledge of the dark side of the mind to help out? Especially since the _real _cops weren't exactly helpful.

It had been about three weeks since, maybe a month since Mr. Vega found the letter in his eldest daughter's bedroom and of course he went berserk, like any father would, he. his wife and pretty much the whole police department went on the lookout for Trina, she at first refused to get involved believing the older teen was only doing this for attention.

How wrong she was.

That same night the Vegas found out that one of the guns in the house was missing.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant.

Adding to the equation that Trina's car was gone pretty much made it clear she didn't want to be found.

Dead or alive.

That pretty much caused a lot of distraught to the parents of her deceased girlfriend.

She vividly recalled when Holly had a breakdown in the middle of the search crying **_"NOT MY BABY, NOT MY BABY!"_**

After that the mother has not said a word.

Ms. Vega just sat in her bed staring at the wall, not moving, not eating, and just staring.

And Mr. Vega wasn't fairing any better, the man's personality had changed 180 degree, he was a police man doing his duty, doing it but like he wasn't really there, he has been doing the same thing, looking for Trina, eat, sleep, looking for Trina, eat then sleep, sometimes he wouldn't even sleep nor eat.

He was on auto pilot.

It was a bad way to cope with the possibility, he has lost his youngest daughter in a freak car accident, losing his first born child in the next few days destroyed him even further.

Jade remembers when he came to her college one afternoon after she had finished a rehearsal for a play she wrote in Tori's memory.

_"Jade?"_

_"Oh um hi Mr. Vega"_

_"Have you seen Trina?"_

_She shook her head "No"_

_"Have you seen Trina?"_

_Again she replied with a negative._

_"Have you seen Trina?"_

Normally she would say a cutting remark but this was wanted a different answer and she just couldn't provide that.

She felt for them, she did, Tori's parents may have been neglectful at times but she saw how much they loved both their daughters.

That made her furious, _"How could she do this to her parents?!"_

The Goth girl joined the search as soon as she found out about the gun**_ "I swear Trina if I find you I am not going to let you take the easy way out!"_**

Jade was not happy about the older girl's actions, before and after she started dating Tori and this was by far the most reckless one as far as she was concerned.

Jade may have not liked Trina but that didn't mean she wanted any harm on the annoying girl.

After two weeks no body was found much to the frustration and desperation of David and Holly Vega.

They were going to bury another daughter as soon as the police called off the search.

There were no leads, no one came forth with any information and those who_ did_ were only interested in the reward.

To her disgust they were Trina's so called friends.

Jade looked in any place she knew Trina could hide in; every turn was a dead end.

But not for long.

The thespian was driving to her hiding place, an abandoned house she used to go to when she was upset or needed inspiration for her plays.

Or when Tori had made love to her for the very first time.

But now it would only serve as a place to try and figure out where Trina could be hiding.

_"**If **she's still alive that is"_

During all this time she wondered why did she cared anyway?

She remembers thinking to herself when she first heard the news that she didn't care for Trina's whereabouts or safety not after what she had done. In actuality she did though, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Jade knew that ignoring Trina would be no better than when said girl ignored her sister's pleas.

She winced.

_"You turned me into a caring girl Vega_" Jade thought hoping Tori would somehow hear her _"Why didn't you tell me loving you would turn me into a god awful mushy person?!"_

Oh how much Jade wanted a response.

_"I miss you so much baby"_

As she drove to her destination the teenager kept thinking of her dead girlfriend, it both ease her and pained her, Jade longed for a time when she could hold her Tori in her arms and kiss her for hours to the point when a sexy moan would get out but knowing those times were now simple memories.

And nothing more

When she made it to the abandoned house, Jade saw something that wasn't there the last week.

A car.

And not just any car but **_Trina's car._**

_"Am I high?"_ She thought _"This can't be real"_

She parked her own vehicle and got out, making her way slowly to the car she knew belonged to the missing girl.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the license plate.

Looking inside she was relieved not to see a corpse.

"She's not here, that's good"

Jade touched the handle of the door and it opened, she got inside, hoping to find something.

Looking into the glove compartment she skipped a beat when she saw a few bullets falling into the floor.

"Ok this is good news bad news moment"

If there were leftover bullets then Trina was still alive, but it also meant she had the gun. A very much**_ loaded_** gun.

Frowning, Jade solely got out of the car and got her phone out.

She _could _call the Vegas or better yet the police but she wondered if they would get here fast or simply think of her as another person looking for the reward money, since so many people _had_ called and given false leads the LAPD wasn't sure who to believe.

Jade knew just then that if she did called the Vegas and told them she found Trina but was already dead it would be like smashing what little hope they had into itty bitty pieces.

She couldn't do that to them.

So she walked over to the abandoned house, slowly but surely, Jade reached over to one of the windows, "Ok Jade" She told herself trying to be reasonable "You been here before, look out find Trina and if she's alive calm her down, if she's dead then call the police"

Carefully she opened the window and got in; Jade blinked and coughed, then waved the dust away from her nose. The living room area of the creepy house was just the same way as she remembered it. A distorted picture of a family's head hung above the now battered and worn couch.

_"Just think, this might have been Trina's home for the past few days"_

In another tine Jade would have laugh since she often joked that the eldest Vega would end up in a dump after failing getting into the entertainment industry, now it was eerily true in a twisted way.

It scared her.

Jade looked about the room, puzzled. Then she moved towards the kitchen. Flicking on a light switch, she coughed again.

For some reason her voice echoed back at her.

That was... odd.

A short inspection of the room revealed that a few pants were scattered around the floor, near them was an open backpack it. Jade walked over to it and peered down at it. All she could see was a knife that her horror was covered in blood.

**_ Fresh blood._**

_"What were you up to Trina?"_

She got up and walked away, her next stop was the upstairs rooms; if Trina was inside the house then it's clear from what she just saw that her mental state was at her worst, so she had to be careful.

Jade walked up the stairs cringing when her feet made the old wooden stairs squeaked, she really hope no one was in the second floor.

Once she slowly made it to her destination, Jade let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

After reaching the seven bedrooms with her scissors in her hands she was beginning to think Trina might not be in the house, she might have already killed herself in the woods that served as the backyard on the desolated residence, of course she was not about to go in there in the middle of the night

But she still had several places in the house to search, after several minutes of wandering around in the dark, getting lost, and then reorienting herself; Jade was beginning to wish she was in her apartment still. The whole entire house reeked of dust and disuse, and there where more than enough random pieces o broken glass sticking all about that if she tripped on them she could seriously injure herself.

When she decided to check and see if Trina was still breathing, she hadn't expected the whole procedure to take up most if not all her night. Of course she never expected to discover that her older girl was in her favorite hidey hole.

Worried, she glanced back, hoping she wasn't being followed. Then continued to stomp down the dim corridors.

_"Geez Jade, paranoid much?"_

Several minutes later, she had started getting aggravated as she came to yet another dead end. "_Damn it, where are you Trina?"_ She turned about and went back to the main corridor, walked down it a bit farther and tried another hall.

This hall was different than the rest. It wasn't lit at all, making the open doors sticking out as if something could grab her at any giving moment.

Jade hesitated for a long moment, her normally dark eyes widening. After a moment she steeled herself. "It's just like one of your plays, think of it as one of your dark, disturbing wonderful plays," She muttered at herself, stepping into the corridor. Almost instantly she tripped over something and fell over on her hands and knees.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, turning about to peer behind her. Perplexed she picked up the object she had tripped over. She very nearly dropped it again, her breath catching in her throat.

"You had it with you all along"

It was Tori's favorite doll, Cuddle Me Kathy, and just like the knife it was covered in blood but adding to the disturbing aura, the doll was decapitated.

Sucking in a breath through her teeth, she tucked the doll's body under her arm ad continued down the hall.

At the end of the hall she came to a door. It was completely dark except for the small light that she could see from the small cracks under the door. After narrowing her eyes at it for several seconds, she tapped on a couple of them. Amazingly enough the door slid open on the second try.

"Watch yourself" Jade thought bravely.

Shrugging, she stepped outside, apparently this door led to the backyard.

She walked again, looking at all directions, not wanting to see any unnecessarily surprises.

But like everything else tonight Jade was met face to face with the worst thing she could ever see and that was saying something considering all the stuff she had witnessed tonight.

"This is sick"

* * *

**_Well what did Jade saw? Only I know, but trust me it's bad since it takes a lot to freak out Jade West, so yes am I little evil for leaving the story there but don't you worry I'll be updating quite soon, since this will be a two-shot._**

**_But do tell me what did you think of this so far? Was the horror and mystery well written? Did I had you sitting at the end of your seat?_**

**_What was the best part? The worst?_**

**_What is going inside Trina's head?_**

**_Well review! The more I get the faster I update._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Finding Trina

**__****_Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious, Dan does, there happy? no? well neither am I!_**

**_Notes: This chapter is by far the darkest thing I ever written in any fic, it involves several subjects that are sadly normal in our society, so be warned if you dont like dark stuff, then its best you leve now._**

* * *

"This is sick"

Jade had seen many things in her life, twisted things she loved but this was not something she ever expected.

In big red letters were the words, "I HATE TRINA VEGA" carved into an old dead oak tree. Jade wished the letters weren't real blood, though she suspected they were.

She had seen fake blood before due to her desire to use it in many of her plays and_ this _wasn't fake.

It was very real, she walked closer to the bloodied oak tree and her fears were confirmed when a closer inspection showed how tick the words were.

"Shit"

She stepped away in slight fear when a very disturbing thought came to mind.

_"This better not be Trina's blood"_

_Crack- crack_

"What was that?"

Crack- crack

"There it is again"

_Crack- crack_

Jade slowly walked around the backyard, whatever that sound was it was very hard to make out, when she walked towards the trees, the sound disappeared, when she got closer to the house she could barely hear it, she went in different directions, it was like a clock, you could hear its tick but you had to wait to hear its tock, Jade was appalled, it was like she was getting patronized.

_"Ok, what the hell are you?"_

As she made it to a very old, very tall wooden fence that divided the property from the wilderness Jade let out a frustrated sigh.

_Crack- crack_

Jade knew right then and there she had to get over to the other side; she broke an old rotting wooden fence with her boots and hands, "ugh, this is disgusting and not the good kind" Jade muttered in disdain.

Once she made the hole big enough for her to get through, she looked behind her, almost as if expecting someone to be watching her, once Jade was satisfied she made a double take of the house.

**_"What the fuck?!"_**

Again in big bold letter she saw a wall on the wall of the house with the words**_ "No one likes you, Trina"_**

To her relief, this time the words weren't made in blood but in spray paint.

However that did little to ease her since the sentence struck a nerve with Jade, after all it was that same thing she told the older Vega numerous times.

_Crack- crack_

Jade just knew she was making a mistake by going over to the other side of the fence, so in her mind she had two options she could suck up her_ slight _fear and walk deep in the forest, her other more rational side chided her to leave**_ now_**, call the police and let them figure out what was on the other side of this deranged mystery.

Now to see if she _could_ find Trina was okay. However she hadn't been quite aware of how incredibly stupid the idea was, that is until she actually _saw_ what became of her former safe haven. It didn't hit home until she stepped into a darkened backyard, and found herself in the most disturbing of scenarios.

Jade decided to suck her fear and she went to the forest.

Only to be met with silence for minutes to come and eventually was met with a sight she wished never to have witnessed.

It was terrible.

"Holy shit"

She slowly and silently tip toed, getting closer to her destination.

"This can't be right"

It was Trina, very much alive.

The shock of seeing her was momentarily, Jade got a bigger shock because the older girl was**_ naked_** as the day she was born, on all fours, digging with her own bare hands, and she also saw that Trina's hair was disheveled; she also noticed how hairy the girl's legs had become and if she had to guess she figured her arm pits were in no better state, Jade frowned in disgust when she got a bit closer and noticed a terrible stench, it was a mix between a dead rat and rotten eggs if she had to make an educated guess, she just _knew_ the smell had to come from Trina, from her appearance it was clear she hadn't bathed in days possibly since she went missing.

All in all Trina looked like she was going feral.

The Goth could also see the dirt all over her body alongside blood in her arms, hands and legs.

To her horror she saw that Trina wasn't covered in scars but cuts.

_"What the hell have you been doing Trina?"_ Jade thought scared out of her wits.

"Almost done" She heard her say "I'm close Tori, _so _very close"

_"Close to what?"_ Jade wondered.

She silently observed the nude girl continue with her work, whatever it was, it was sickening to watch her dig, dig and dig, almost like she wanted the hole to be deep enough, but for _what_ exactly?

Then a scary thought came to her already terrified mind _"Or who?"_

Jade then remember a very crucial fact, in Trina's car she saw unused bullets but no gun_ "Does she have the weapon?"_

Her questioned was answered when she saw the older teen crawling to a nearby bush and got out Mr. Vega's revolver.

"Shit"

Trina began loading the gun.

"One bullet is good enough" She muttered wickedly.

Jade had seen enough; she was not going to continue to just stand there and do nothing.

She got out of her hiding place which wasn't a very good idea since a bullet flew by her almost killing her.

_"I'm full of blunders tonight"_

"Whoever you are!" Trina shouted angrily "Get out I'm not going to let anyone see me!"

Jade frowned "Trina, put the gun down"

She heard a gasp, rather than saw it. A muffled "What?" reached her ears, and then… nothing else for a few seconds.

Jade?" She questioned thickly as she stared at the Goth in utter amazement. Her hands dropped, the gun falling harmlessly towards the ground. Then her eyes narrowed. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged. "By accident"

"By **_accident!_**?" Trina looked like she absolutely did not believe her. "Are you for real?!"

Jade gave the older girl an appraising look. "What is going on Trina?, don't you realize everyone is looking for you?!."

The Vega girl laughs darkly "Are you stupid, you know that's not true!"

Jade gaped "Of course it's true! Why would you think otherwise?!"

"Oh I don't know" She sneered "Maybe because **_no one _**likes me?"

"You… you can't believe that"

Trina gave her a wide-eyed look. "Why not?" She questioned, sounding incredulous "You told me that numerous times and we all know the great Jade West is**_ never_** wrong!"

Jade stared dumfounded, Trina stared back hatefully, it was crystal clear that some words struck hard on the older half-Latina.

_"Am I responsible for her cuts?" _

Trina then very deliberately pasted an innocent look on her dirty face, almost as if she was mocking her "visitor".

She was never a good actress and it showed when she couldn't even attempt to look remotely innocent, not that there was any real reason to even_ try_ now after what just happened.

Jade felt pity for the girl, it was her lack of talent that drove her desire for attention and that in itself killed Tori.

"You found me" Trina said darkly "I'm **_fine_**, now leave"

Jade was not amused, anyone with half a brain could see that Trina was anything **_but_** fine. She was either lying or in her unstable mind was deluding herself into thinking there was no problem but Jade was in no mood for this. She**_ was _**going to get Trina out of here and to her parents' house if it was the last thing she did.

She was going to _help _her.

"Damn it Trina!" She kicked a log nearby. "Don't give me that shit." She said darkly. "I know you aren't ok for god's sake look at you!"

The older girl did in fact looked at herself down "oh" she said it as if she was just noticing she wasn't wearing any clothes she was saying it as is her current state was _normal._

Trina crawled towards the hole looking at it with teary eyes "I'm gonna have to start over"

**_"The fuck…?"_**

"It was a perfect hole too" Trina muttered. "So deep and cozy"

Sweat was beading down her brow. "Trina we gotta get you home"

Deranged brown eyes gazed at the Goth "But I **_am_** home!" she said in a childlike tone.

"Bullshit Trina!." She snapped back, ever so slowly she made her way closer to the older girl. Sharp squinted eyes inspected her. "You're a mess." Jade stated. "You're skinny as a skeleton, filthy as a dog and why the hell are you crawling around like an animal?!." her brow beading with sudden concentration. "No scratch that, why the hell are you naked?!"

When Trina didn't answer her, it made the situation all the more terrifying, she walked fully intending to get a closer look.

The older brunette eyes narrowed as Jade approached. "Don't get any closer!" she yelled at her as she grabbed the gun.

Jade noticed it was difficult to do since she could see just how much of an effort it was for Trina to even hold it let alone press the trigger.

She could also see this close up how pale Trina had become, had the situation not been dire Jade think deeply of how much like a Zombie she looked like.

She shook her head._ "Now is not the time"_

"I don't **_think_** so Trina." She spat "I'm not leaving you here to do whatever you are planning; much less leaving without any answers " She paused looking into the tired eyes of her would be attacker. "I'm taking you home, your parents are worried sick, they already lost Tori they are not ready to lose you too." She added and with that she strode towards the brunette with quick purposeful strides.

Trina's hand swung forwards again with a sudden click. Jade stopped dead in her tracks. She stared down at her chest where a would be gun wound would have been had the revolver actually _been_ loaded, looking back at the nude woman, her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't come any closer," Trina instructed her voice low and deadly "I still have bullets and I can load them faster than you can reach me so if you _want_ to live another day I suggest you leave me alone"

_ "She almost killed me"_

Jade frowned, and continued slowly making her way towards Trina _"Almost being the keyword". _

She now knew Trina wasn't _technically_ bluffing, but she also knew that she could barely hold the damn firearm; she saw just how must effort she put into even lifting both her arms she doubted she could even put more bullets in the revolver and hold true to her threat.

As Jade got closer Trina began to panic "I said _not_ to come any closer!" She practically squeaked with rage.

Jade 's eyebrow quirked. She suddenly had had an epiphany, if Trina hadn't attempted to muster the strength to load the gun already, she probably wasn't going to.

... Okay, so she was taking a bit of a risk. But then, who didn't take a couple of those over the course of their short life?

"Put the gun down Trina" She ordered gently, keeping her eyes focused on her _"friend",_ for a lack of better word, refusing to break eye contact for fear it could cause another violent act. "You might **_think_** you want me gone but it's not what you want and more importantly it's **_not_** what you need"

For a fleeting moment she saw a mixture of doubt in Trina's eyes, well doubt **_and_** rage to be exact.

"And how the hell do you know what I need?!"

Jade shook her head very slightly continued walking. "I don't… I don't even think I could guess what _is_ going on in that head of yours but what I _can_ tell you is that Tori wouldn't want this" She said calmly. She was nearly there. Only a few more steps...

Trina was beginning to look desperate her hands shaking it would be from the cold or her rage, Jade didn't know and at the moment she didn't care, all she cared about was reaching her target and taking the gun away from her hands, for both their safety.

"You don't know what Tori would have wanted!" She snarled. "I killed her and I almost killed you!"

"But you didn't," Jade pointed out, preferring to ignore the part where Trina admitted to killing her younger sibling, she knew it was not directly but wasn't going to point it out, not when she needed to make sure no more lives were lost.

After several seconds, minutes, hours? Jade couldn't tell but it didn't matter because she was finally in front of Trina.

_"I made it"_

Reaching out she calmly took the weapon out of the girl's trembling grasp. 'Do you think blaming yourself is gonna solve anything?'

The brunette blinked but said nothing, not that Jade expected a reply as she crouched down in front of the nude girl. She stared back into her wide brown eyes; she gently grabbed both of Trina's arms, wanting to see the damaged she put herself through.

Trina jerked away from the Goth quickly, and instead of lashing out, like Jade half expected her to do so; she curled in on herself, clenching her arm to her bare chest.

Jade gazed at Trina's back, worried to say the least, she however realized the gun was still within reach of the unstable girl and without a second thought grabbed the damn thing and threw it as far as way as she could, she wasn't about to take any changes.

After that, she sat down next to Trina and uncertainly puts her hand on her shoulder as a gesture of peace but before she got the chance, the older brunette began to shake again It was only when a strained sound reached her ears that she realized that Trina was... crying?

Something wrenched at a heart, it was no surprised to herself that during the time she dated Tori, Jade saw a lot of Trina and in a way she developed a soft spot for the untalented diva. "Trina..." She began, sure to keep her voice soft and unthreatening. She patted her in the back then began to rub it very. very gently. "Talk to me"..." She coaxed.

Trina didn't turn back to look at her, but when she spoke; her voice was low and strained. "What did I _almost_ do?

"I can't really say" Jade answered honestly "But if I had to guess I_ think_ you wanted a way out"

Trina closed her eyes, tears running to the ground "I want Tori"

"I know" She soothed "I know, I do too"

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I saved your life" The younger teen answered without skipping a beat, all the while still rubbing Trina's back, It seemed like the appropriate thing to do, for all she knew, her companion probably craved comfort.

Another soft sobbing sound came from her. "I wanted to die," she continued, her voice full of loathing.

"I know you did,"

Trina turned over abruptly, wincing in the process; her weary eyes squinted at her. "You saved me," The girl stated. "Why? I thought you hated me"

Jade looked down at her with an unreadable face. "I don't hate you Trina" She answered sincerely.

Trina scoffed.

"I don't!" Jade said again "You make me angry,**_ furious_** actually, to the point where I **_want_** to open up your guts and use your intestines as a rope!"

"That's terribly graphic Jade",

"_But_ not once have I developed any reason to_ actually_ hate you"

The weak girl looked at her uncertainly "And yet you have to qualms to kill me"

"I threatened to use my scissors several times Trina and not once have I followed through, it's just the kind of things to say to make people leave me alone but that's not important what's important **_is_** that you have to know I**_ don't_** hate you"

"Even after I killed Tori?"

"You didn't kill her" Jade snapped back "You didn't know what was going to happen"

"That no excuse!" Trina rasped, curling further into herself "I should have taken her to your house! She was my baby sister I was supposed to take care of her and instead I send her out to die!"

Trina lifted her head from the dirt and locked eyes with her unexpected rescuer "You gotta believe me when I tell you that I loved my baby sister**_, please believe me!_**_"_

Jade's eyes softened "I never said you didn't"

"Everyone else thinks otherwise" She mumbled, after a moment she looked away again and continued. "When the news got out everyone at school thought I got her killed out of jealousy and started to avoid me like the plague, at first I didn't believe it. I refused to believe it was my fault. Even when people told me it was my hatred towards Tori that ended her life! I just pushed it away, you saw Jade, you were there!"

Jade closed her eyes and nodded, indeed she remembered the verbal abuse Trina went thought at school, the older Vega didn't get any sympathy from anyone in fact she got severely hurt emotionally and now Jade knew she also must have gone through deep psychological abuse.

"But I never hated Tori!" Trina continued vehemently, "yes I envied her because she always got everything but I never hated her, is it too hard for people to believe that?! To believe I loved my only sister?!"

"I don't doubt you but the thing is… you never showed you loved her" Jade pointed out "All you cared about was seeking attention, even you got to admit that doesn't exactly give a good impression"

Trina lowered her head in shame, which simply made her feel even worse; she looks up at the thespian with nothing but despair in her eyes.

"Jade… can… can you do something for me?"

The Goth looked suspiciously at her "Unless you are asking me to take you home I'm **_not_** doing anything"

"But it's important!" Trina pleaded desperately "I promise it's the first _and_ last timr you will ever do anything for me"

"I highly doubt that but fine, tell me if you must but I make no promises"

"End me right here, right now"

Blue eyes widened in shock **_" SAY WHAT?!"_**

"I want you too…"

"No **_Nononononononono_** don't you fucking dare to say it again!" Jade yelled angrily "I am **_NOT_** going to do that!"

**_"Why not?!"_**

"Why not?!" The younger girl snarled "Why not?!"

"I'm a bitch Jade!" She cried "No one loves me, no one is going to miss me so please put me out of my misery!, do it o it do it do it do.."

Jade slapped her hard on the cheek.

Trina touched her burning face, feeling the sting of the fresh slap.

"First of all _Trina_" Jade panted "No, you're not a bitch!, secondly I told you before and I'm telling you **_now_**, your parents do miss you they **_are_** going crazy without you, thirdly and most importantly do not ever, **_EVER_** ask me again to kill you because I am not going to let you end your life this way!"

"Why not?!"

"Because if you **_are_** going to die it will be years from now!" She hissed "When you are an old woman at the age of 80 or 90 or whatever not now and definitely not tonight if I have anything to say about it!"

"Don't patronize me _Jade_!" Trina said glaring at the ground "Is obvious I'm unlikable,**_ I_** know it! **_You_** know it; everyone in **_our goddamn school _**knows it!"

"Everyone at Hollywood Arts is a freaking retard!" Jade snapped back viciously "There were people saying you should have been dead instead of Tori for god's sake!"

"Maybe they had a point" Trina puts her arms around her legs and head in her knees so she could look at Jade.

Said girl gaped "Do you **_hear_** yourself talk?!"

"If I was then Tori would still be alive!" Trina cried miserably.

"Well stop thinking that!" The Goth ordered ominously "You can't change what happened!"

"I know"! She sniffed "But how I wish I could"

_"So do I"_

The older brunette finally rested on the ground, looking at the stars with mild wonder thinking that maybe her sister was looking down at her wanting to reunite with her but maybe that was just what she kept telling herself to feel better.

"There was something in that school," Trina said almost wistfully after moments of silence. "I started out thinking I could be an actress, my head and ego started getting bigger and bigger… it was like poison to the people around me, Tori mostly and… and after that**_ HORRIBLE_** night… after days.. **_Weeks _**of classmates and strangers alike taunting me, tormenting me, calling me names… telling me how much I suck… that I was an accidentI... I started getting weaker.

"Weaker?"

Trina nodded "Yes I stopped eating thinking I didn't even deserve a proper meal if I couldn't even give Tori a ride"

Jade was appalled.

"I tried to starve myself, subconsciously it was my first attempt" The Vega girl said miserably "But at the time I didn't realize it"

_"Oh God" _

"It wasn't until a few days later that I got the worst blow imaginable"

"What happened?"

"Oh? you want to know what I found out." She sneered right in Jade's face, and the girl calmly backed off a bit. **_"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING DISCOVERED?" _**

Jade grabbed Trina's hand, seeing the amount of dirt, blood and cuts the half-Latina inflicted on herself, Jade didn't care, she still held it and intertwined their fingers, it was meant to be both an act of sympathy and to calm her hysteria down.

It didn't work.

Trina snatched her hand away from the thespian, not wanting to be touched.

Instead she puts her face in her hands, almost as if she was trying to hide what was to come "I discovered that I reached my limit, I… I just couldn't bear it anymore"

Her lips were trembling "I lost a lot and the constant taunts and hateful names were just the added bonus but the worst thing was getting e-mail after e-mail from family members, I thought oh good they are probably going to try to cheer me up" Trina said sarcastically "Instead I got **_hate_** mail from cousins, aunts you name it, saying I was no relative of theirs!"

Jade gasped in shock "That's right down cruel"

"It hurt so much" Trina started weeping "And no matter how many times I tried talking to them, tried begged for forgiveness I received the cold shoulder!"

There was a long unbearable silent pause. Then "That was it, it was the last straw… So I think I went insane."

Jade bit her lower lip, she felt a cutting remark about Trina's sanity almost slipping out but catches herself in time, she was not about to cause Tori's sister any more emotional grief.

Trina turned to glare at her, almost as if she expected a cruel remark from her companion, Jade however merely looked back solemnly. "My decision to leave took less than a second, I wanted out, not just from all the hate around me but from **_my life_**! For days I locked myself in my room, I thought of several ways I could go, but several ideas I had required money like the suicide booth or a rope to hang myself, even an overdose went through my mind at some point, then there was the real possibility that I **_could_** be saved in time… And I didn't want that"

Jade was disturbed at what she was hearing, it really spoke volumes how much the girl besides her suffered if she was calmly counting the many ways to kill herself without so much as a second though.

"In the end I stole one of my dad's guns" The half-Latina muttered "Thinking it was the quickest way"

Without a warning, Trina launched herself onto her unlikely savior and held onto her as strongly as her body allowed her to, to say Jade was surprised was an understatement, the brunette cried harder, tears running down onto the thespian's chest.

Jade hesitated for a moment but she slowly puts her arms around Trina's nude body, returning the hug and cradling her like she was a baby, using the same technique she once used on Tori whenever she was upset.

"Shh… Shh… Let it all out Trina"

Said girl lowered her head just a bit, subconsciously stopping on Jade's heart, hearing the rhythmic sound of it pumping, all the while continuing to cry.

If anyone was around they would think that it was quite the weird sight, hell Jade herself could hardly believe it, and here she was comforting an emotionally unstable naked Trina Vega.

After several minutes, Trina finally calmed down, but she still held onto Jade like she was afraid she would leave her like everyone else had.

Which in her already weary mind was be a real possibility

Trina slowly looked up into the blue eyes of the pale girl who at one time gave her the creeps, now she gave her a bit of comfort.

"I tried to end it Jade! I really tried!" Trina wept in pain "But I kept getting interrupted!"

_"Thank God"_ Jade thought.

"Every day I held the gun in my hand thinking **_this is it _**I'm going to see my baby sister again we can finally be together! but every time I was found by _someone _so I had to make a run for it"

_"Apparently some people were telling the truth to the cops"_

"I had nowhere to go" She continued "I practically lived in my car, going from place to place, _stealing_ anything I could find so that people wouldn't recognize me, I didn't want anyone to see me at my final hours I just wanted to die far away from anyone!"

Trina began trembling, The Goth knew something bad had happened to her while on the streets, her stuttering voiced said it all, Jade feared the worst but still had to ask, still had to _know_.

"What happened Trina?"

"Please don't hate me" She begged.

**_"What happened?"_** Jade questioned again.

Trina hid her face in the girl's chest in shame and guilt.

"Please don't hate me!"

"Trina… you scaring the shit out of me, please tell me**_ what_** happened"

"I got raped"

Jade's eyes widened in shock, she grabbed the brunette by her bare arms so she could face her**_ "YOU WERE WHAT?!"_**

The anguish in her puffy red eyes was unmistakable.

"I got raped" Trina repeated hoarsely "I was just getting into my car when some guy grabbed me from behind, I yelled and screamed and tried to punch him, slap him anything!"

"When did this happen?!"

"I don't really know" She admitted "I just remember this guy taking me to an alley. Removed my pants, he took off**_ his_** pants and… and…"

"**_Don't_** say anymore"

Jade hugged Trina without a second thought; she began crying again, the Goth joined her.

After several minutes the older teen spoke tiredly "When it was over I felt like I hit rock bottom, I felt like a cockroach was **_cleaner_** than I was"

"Don't ever think that again" Jade ordered gently "You are not filth ok?"

"I_ feel_ like filth"

Jade was furious "Did you see his face?" She asked, thinking of ways to get even with the asshole that put Trina through such hell"

"Yes"

"Tell me" Jade ordered darkly "Tell me so I can fucking cut off his balls!"

"Don't worry" Trina said eerily calm "He's gone"

**_"HOW IN THE BLUE FUCK AM I NOT GOING TO WORRY?!" _**The pale girl bellowed madly "There is some guy out there raping people!"

"He won't do it again"

"How do **_you_** know?!"

"Because he's dead"

"I'm sorry… what!?"

"He's dead" Trina parroted, she then lowers her head "I… I shot him"

Jade's eyes widened "You **_killed_** someone?"

Trina looks into Jade's fearful eyes "I just snapped, two days after I got raped I saw him again, the bastard had the galls to come up to me and smirk telling me I was a nice fuck, it was as if someone else was in control of my body I don't know what came over me, I grabbed the gun I took with me and shot him, twice in the balls, the pain the asshole felt was minimal to the pain **_I_** felt, I wanted him to pay so I just shot him again and again and again, first in the balls, then his knees and finally I wanted to wipe that little arrogant smile off his face so I shot him like a million times there, when… when I was done his face was unrecognizable"

Jade opened and closed her mouth, unable to comprehend what she the girl was admitting to.

Trina was trembling again, this time in utter rage "After I realized what I did I run ran and didn't look back, it was another thing on the long list I had I hated about myself I mean I had just killed a man in my blind rage, a sick bastard but a person nonetheless, so after that I kept thinking what would Tori think of me if she saw what I had become?"

"What… what did you do then?"

Trina sighs in defeat "All I had were the clothes in my back, my car and the gun, I thought enough was enough so I came here, I waited long enough it all ends today. I been digging that hole over there so it could be my grave, I took off my shirt, my pants, **_everything_** I wore… I kept_ feeling_ him… kept _hearing_ his cruel delight because he didn't just degrade me… He took my virginity too!"

Jade gasped, putting her hands over her mouth "No"

Tears ran down Trina's cheeks "I had assured myself that if I would be joined by anyone it would be my sister in the afterlife, I was looking forward to seeing her again I wanted to tell her how sorry I am, spending eternity with her gave me the illusion of happiness, I craved being the older sister I **_should_** have been to her since the start!"

Jade smiled sadly "I think it's a nice way to spend the afterlife Trina, but it's not your time yet"

"I should be with Tori right now" Trina whispered miserably "But instead I got... you." She looked at the pale girl as if seeing her for the first time. "**_You_** Jade." She stared at her. "I never thought you of all people would find me"

The Goth patted her in the back. "You and me both"

"I wanted to die." Trina said, sounding more than a bit put out.

"But you didn't." Jade replied "And I don't think you really wanted to, I think you wanted to be saved"

"You really think so?"

"Everyone needs saving" Jade said firmly "Your sister saved me at one point from being a miserable lonely gank, after every time I drove her away she kept coming back, the last part Trina could hear the fondness in her _"friend's"_ usually dark voice "Not once did Tori gave up on me and you have no idea how thankful I am that she fought for our friendship"

For the first time in weeks the older brunette smile "Maybe you're right"

"Here's the million dollar question Trina, Do you still want to?"

"I... I…" Trina faltered. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow as she watched her companion with such intensity and worry, not knowing what she might hear. It looked like the older teenager was visibly struggling with her question.

"I… I don't really know..." She finally admitted, so softly that she could barely hear her.

Jade was silent for several more seconds. Then decided on a course of action, first she took of her jacket and puts it on Trina, said girl looked at the jacket then at the Goth.

"Thank you" Trina said meekly.

It was the first act of kindness she had received in a long time.

"Yeah well," Jade said abruptly. "Come on." Reaching out she grabbed Trina, lifting her bridal style.

"What..?" The semi-naked girl asked "What are you doing?", uncertain as what to make of this new change of events. "Where are we going?"

Jade looked down at her "I'm taking care of you"

"You are?"

"Trina, you can't be alone" Jade turned and gave her a harsh appraising look "I'm taking you to my house, you **_will_** take a shower, after that you **_are_** going to take a pregnancy test and finally I'm taking you to your parents"

Trina almost seemed to wilt under her scrutiny. She hides her face in Jade's shirt "I don't want to see them"

"Why not?"

"They hate me"

"They don't hate you Trina" Jade said with a sad smile "They are going to be so happy to see you"

"But I'm pregnant!"

Jade stopped in her tracks, slowly looking down at the girl hiding her face in the confines of her clothing "You… you are?"

Trina nodded; eyes shut "I'm not a slut… _please_ don't hate me"

Jade narrowed her eyes "So let me get this straight" She snarled "You **_knew_** you were expecting and you **_still_** planned to go through with your little plan?!"

She broke down "I'm a horrible person!"

Jade sighs "No, you're not, you just… suffered a lot Trina, you need help, what you need is to be with friends and family you know? People who love you, what you need is to be happy again"

"I don't know if I could to that"

"You **_can_**"

"But I don't have any friends" Trina cried miserably, Jade's anger left her, instead feeling great pity towards the girl in her arms, she held her a little tighter.

"You have me"

Trina slowly looked up at her unlikely rescuer and with a childlike tone she asked "I do?"

Jade nodded.

"Can we really be friends?" Trina questioned uncertainly "After everything I done?"

"We can" She assured "But there are a few conditions"

Trina was sick of being alone, of feeling like the scum of the Earth, she wanted redemption in the eyes of her family and the people around her, but mostly she wanted forgiveness from Jade, the scary girl who had done more for her in the last hour than anyone else in her entire life.

"Name them"

"First, you are going to seek help, ok? That's nonnegotiable" Jade ordered with a commanding tone "You **_can't_** get better if you don't admit you have a problem, you are going to stop thinking about committing suicide and if you even _think_ about it then you will have to talk to someone about it!"

"Can it be you?" Trina asked innocently.

Jade sighed "If it makes you heal faster, then yes, you can talk to me about it"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"Ok um what else?"

"You **_ARE_** going to see your parents, you will tell them you are pregnant and tell them about the rape, they need to know"

"What about…"

"You weren't in your right state of mind" She said firmly "But I think the bastard's death should be kept between us, you don't need the added drama"

"But I…"

_"Trina"_ Jade huffed tiredly "You did the right thing, if you hadn't kill the asshole then he would **_still_** be around doing to others what he did to you"

The brunette knew Jade had a point but still felt guilty about it, she had never _directly_ ended a life and it felt like it would haunt her forever. "Anything else?"

"Forgive yourself Trina" Jade said soothingly "Forgive yourself so you can start being happy"

"Can I… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

Trina winced and Jade wanted to kick herself "Sorry, poor choice of words"

"It's ok... umm my question is… Did you saved me because of Tori or because you thought I was worth saving?"

"Trina, Tori saw something in you that no one else saw" Jade started "I'm not sure _what _exactly but I want to think that if you are still here even after all your hardships then there is a path in life you need to take"

"That doesn't necessarily answers my question"

"Trina, if I didn't think you were worth it then I wouldn't be here right now"

The half-Latina rested her head on Jade's chest, once again hearing the beats of her heart "Thank you"

Jade gently squeezed her; slowly putting Trina down so she could walk by herself, said girl however held fearfully onto her savior "No!"

The Goth oddly looks at her, Trina simply blushed "I… I can't walk… my feet hurt"

Jade bought that as a reasonable excuse and picked her up again bridal style, taking them both back to where she parked her car.

Trina once again puts her head on Jade's chest, she liked hearing her heart, it was listening to the sea in her opinion it soothes her.

She didn't know what to expect now but it gave her comfort knowing that she no longer had to bear with her troubles alone and for one simple reason.

_"I have a friend"_

Trina was beginning to feel happy.

* * *

_**The suicide booth is in fact from Futurama, those who dont know they have been around since 2008 in the serie's universo, I thought it would be something that could be put just so people know the severity of suicide now adays.**_

**_Well this is the end of the fic but not the saga, there will be a final part that takes on the friendship between Jade and Trina, so look up for that, it will be posted son enough._**

**_Constructive reviews accepted._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
